


Putting a Foot Down

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Care and Taming of a Wild Russian Pakhan [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mafia AU, Violence, bamf yuuri katsuki, implied sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor has gotten him in a situation. Yuuri is getting him out of it. Companion to "Step Up"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Care and Taming of a Wild Russian Pakhan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987039
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Putting a Foot Down

Yuuri growled as he dropped down from the window into the warehouse, landing cat-soft behind a goon in a bad suit and cheap shoes. The man didn’t even get a chance to gasp before he laid in a heap, neck snapped.

  
One down. Also, Michele Crispino was a fucking idiot. Not only did he decide starting a war was a great response to Victor _smiling at his sister from across a room,_ but he raged about how he planned to take his revenge to anyone that stood still long enough to listen. Including Phichit. Then he blew up an entire warehouse full of his own men.

  
  


And still didn’t manage to actually kill Victor, who Yuuri, as he moved into the hall, saw snarling and pummeling a goon to paste. He had dirt in his hair and rips in his suit, but none of the blood on his clothes seemed to be his.  
  
Good. Yuuri didn’t have to fly to fucking Italy and piss off Sara by skinning her brother alive. He liked Sara. She paid well.  
  
Twenty feet and at least three guys separated Yuuri from his beautiful boy, and had he not been focused on not letting the older man die, he might have paused to appreciate the feral sharpness of Victor’s face, the cold fire in his eyes.  
  
It’d wait, the details committed to memory for a private moment. Now, he slipped behind the first thug serving as a roadblock and stuck a knife between his ribs. A bit of blood got on his pants, but he ignored it. Black hid a lot of sins.

Victor moved, low and careful, but faster than Yuuri expected. And definitely quicker than he should have since he managed to miss the Italian creeping around the debris as he passed.  
  
Too close. Yuuri’d never get to him in time. Shit.

Snarling, he snatched a pistol from the still warm corpse at his feet. He ran, punching one of the remaining men in his way in the throat as he passed. He saw the thug yank Victor by the hair, throw him down.  
  
Yuuri didn’t think. He grabbed the third guy in his path in a one-armed choke-hold and used him as a shield. Guns weren’t his weapon; he didn’t have his sister’s accuracy. But he’d been trained by the best. He pushed the fear aside and fired.

  
  


He didn’t miss. Thank god, he didn’t miss.  
  
The enemy fell, tumbling forward and over Victor. Yuuri crushed his hostage’s throat and moved, fast. Even dead that damn _amateur_ didn’t deserve to touch Yuuri’s lovely Victor, to hurt him like he had. That was, after all, Yuuri’s privilege.

  
He kicked the body off of Victor with more force than required, but his rage only abated when ice-blue eyes met his, when he was able to take in the whole of his beautiful boy. He’d lost a shoe; he had grime caked on his cheeks, and the suit was a complete loss. “Are you hurt?” Yuuri tore his eyes away, only the knowledge there could be threats anywhere making it possible.

  
  


“Some bruises. Nothing more.” Victor scowled down at the body. “What are you doing here?”

  
  


Not injured. Victor would be okay. Yuuri just had to keep him in one piece and get them out of here. Which would be easier if the Russian man had even a modicum of self-preservation. But, no, he decided to get up, out of his safe, covered position.  
  
  
Well, he tried. Yuuri’d gone to too much damn trouble keeping him alive for that nonsense. He kicked Victor in the chest. He used the bottom of his foot, mitigating the force. He wanted to safe the man, not cave in his rib cage. “Stay down.” Two men darted out, one from behind a pillar, the other coming from Yuuri’s left. He fired twice. The men fell, screaming. Yuuri frowned. He’d missed the kill shots if they could make noise, but they stayed down. Good enough for now.

And Victor, instead of covering his head or reaching for a rock to use as a weapon, just beamed. “You came to _rescue_ me!”

Yuuri wanted to call him an idiot, but Victor’s obvious faith in Yuuri to deal with the threat made something soft and fragile flutter in his chest. Another thing to worry about later.  
  
  
More targets appeared, Yuuri fired twice more, using the time to get the lump out of this throat. “I don’t like it when other people play with my toys.” Good, he sounded calm, maybe annoyed. Not worried.  
  
  


“Who says I’m yours?” Victor’s voice dripped with challenge, but it had a raspy edge Yuuri recognized. Lust.  
  
  
Well then. If the Russian wanted to play, who was he to refuse. Even in the middle of a gunfight. “Oh, Victor,” Yuuri stepped on the man’s chest, keeping him out of the line of fire while making his point, “I thought we were past this.” He kept firing, switching to the second gun he’d swiped when he dropped his meat shield.  
  


“Sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Voice husky and pleading, Yuuri did one more quick scan. Saw nothing but them still moving. He had time.  
  


With a smirk he let himself fall, straddling Victor’s waist as he captured the man’s mouth in a heard, searing kiss, tasting copper and adrenaline. He slammed the gun into Victor’s hand. The man was known as one of the best marksmen in the world, and the cover freed Yuuri up to sneak into hand-to-hand range. All the better to get them out of this faster. “Well, first, be a good pet and help me kill these nuisances. Then we’ll see about a spanking for your insolence.”  
  
  


Victor made a low, needy noise and tried to grind against Yuuri, but he’d already moved. The sooner they got out of this, the sooner he could both mete out Victor’s punishment for endangering himself and collect his reward for saving him.

  
  


Yuuri had cleared his whole weekend, after all.

  
  



End file.
